Lost Memories
by Silent.Angelz
Summary: After a violent battle, Ichigo awakens in a strange, relaxing place. With no memories of his past, he struggles to remember what, or who, he had forgotten. Will he be able regain his memories, and return to Los Noches? -REDOING/ADDING/CHANGING STORY
1. The Battle

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**Yes, I have already finished this story. But I thought, "Hey, why not redo a few things?" I thought perhaps I could make some things better, make stuff longer. That kind of thing, I heard a few other people were doing it, so. Enjoy!**_

_**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

**The Battle - Chapter one**

Inside of Los Noches, the air was thick with dust and flying debris. Buildings were destroyed, the buildings rubble were destroyed, and so on so forth. Two figures were seen, charging at each other, pushing each other back. Heavy waves of spiritual pressure were always flaring, and building.

Ichigo heard a whoosh of air above his head. Using Shun Po, he turned and blocked Grimmjow's sword with Zangetsu.

Grunting, he realized that Grimmjow was slowly starting to overpower him. Unable to hold off his enemy's sword, Ichigo jumped a few feet away, breathing heavily. They had been at it for quite a while, both receiving heavy wounds. Ulquirroa had been his previous opponent, but Ichigo had been defeated after being struck in the chest. As he was dying, Grimmjow had taken Orihime as a hostage and ordered her to heal Ichigo so he could fight him fairly. So here they were, fighting hand to hand. And right now, Ichigo wasn't doing so great. With a devilish grin on his face, Grimmjow lunged at Ichigo. Clashing their swords, Ichigo wasn't able to fend him off and crashed down into the sand below.

Orihime screamed and covered her mouth, her eyes wide in terror._ Kurosaki-kun...._ After watching them fight for so long, she was wanting to scream at them to stop. She knelt down holding her head in her hands, _This is all because of me... Kurosaki-kun is getting hurt... all over me... please... kurosaki-kun... leave... just leave me.... get out of here! _She wailed inside her head. It hurt. It hurt too see _him_ get hurt. _But...._ Orihime stood again, peering into the dust-ridden area, _deep down... I want him too save me. I don't want too stay here. I hate this place...._ A few tears welled up in her eyes and she quickly wiped them away, _No... Kurosaki-kun is being strong. So I have to too!_

The dust settled, revealing a shaken Ichigo. He was leaning on his zanpakto a little for support, his breath a little ragged. As he stood there, a little more of his mask crumbled away.

Grimmjow landed softly on the sand in front of Ichigo, laughing. "Your still standing, that's impressive." He said sarcastically, observing Ichigo. A ton of his mask had crumbled away, he had sword wounds, cuts and bruises all over his body. But nevertheless... Ichigo still stood. Still determined as ever. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, _is he never going to give up?! What is wrong with him?!_

Ichigo took a couple of deep breaths, and steadied himself, bringing Zangetsu too his shoulder. He set his eyes and glared at Grimmjow, "I'm not give up. Never."

Grimmjow's smirk turned into a glare, "You... really think your all that, dontcha?" He gritted through his teeth, getting into an attacking stance again, his eyes blazing in anger, "Die!" He screamed, and lunged. Ichigo barely had time to defend himself, he was tired. Making Grimmjow faster.

Raising his sword, Grimmjows zanpakto ran into his own, and barely being able to fend off the attack, Ichigo was pushed back at a frighteningly fast pace. Peering behind him, Ichigo saw they were about to crash into the wall, he gritted his teeth, _crap...! I can't escape..._

A loud 'boom' followed, the wall gave away easily and the rubble went flying, kicking up the sand. Grimmjow quickly jumped out of the dust, landing a little ways away, searching the area for movement.

After a few moments, he saw a figure dart out of the sand. Ichigo, using Shun Po, quickly went in a circle around Grimmjow, all the while sending out Getsuga Tenshou's. As the final blow, he shunpoed above grimmjow and delt the last Gestuga Tenshou. (And yes, it did take you awhile to read all that, but in reality it would have taken about 10 seconds(ish) to send the 5 tetsiga's)

Grimmjow was shocked in his place, _he had that much reitasu left...?_ And seeing no escape, he quickly tried surrounding his body with his own reiatsu, hoping to use it as a shield.

As you can imagine, when 5 tetsiga's hit the ground at the same time, the spirit pressure, shock waves, and flying debris are rather trumendous. Orihime quickly set up her shield, and held Nel close too her as the ground they stood on shook from the huge impact. Debris bounced off of her shield, many almost making a few cracks. As the dust cleared and the shocks settled down, they saw Ichigo, now standing a little ways from where Grimmjow was. He fell onto one knee, breathing heavily, "Finally.... it's over..." He breathed, that was the last of his reiatsu he had used. The rest of his mask crumbled away, turning his eyes to the usual brown shade.

Orihime took a deep breath, letting her shield dissapate. It was over. Ichigo stood and raised his hand, "Are you allrig--"

His voice was inturrupted by a wicked laugh, "You think that killed me?!" A voice shrieked from behind him.

Ichigo froze, his hand still in the air, his face showing disbelief. Turning his head, all he saw was the glint off of Grimmjows sword.

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**So, if you can remember what the chapter had said before..... could you review again (or if you haven't yet, review for the first time!) and tell me if this is better than what it was? Also if there are any mistakes PLEASE let me know.**_

_**Oh, and I do plan on redoing more chapters, not sure if I'll redo the whole story or not. We'll see. Bii!  
**_

_**Please review ^_^  
**_


	2. Winner or Loser?

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**Ah yes... better late then ever... . I hit a weird writers block. Or may just be laziness? I had the rough draft in front of me, yet I didn't know how to start out. So got past that lol, it was strange. anyhoo! Heres your redo of chapter 2. Since I have other things to update, I'm just gonna speed read through this. sorry if there's ot's of mistakes. Please enjoy!**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

Orihime and Nel gasped simultaneously. "Ichigo!" They screamed.

Ichigo's eyes went wide as Grimmjows sword went through his chest, he gritted his teeth to stop him from shouting out as he was crushed against the wall behind them, Grimmjows hand pushed up against Ichigo's throat. Ichigo gagged as he struggled against his hold. Grimmjow pulled out his sword, making Ichigo groan.

Grimmjow sneered as he put more pressure onto Ichigo's neck, he gasped and grabbed his hand, trying to release the pressure. "Is that it, shinigami? That all you got?" He whispered into Ichigo's ear, putting even more pressure on Ichigo. Cracks started to form in the wall from all of the pressure. Ichigo's hand started to loosen his hold on Zangetsu and the teal-haired mans wrist, _Can't… breathe…_

A ways away, Orihime couldn't stand it anymore. "Ichigo!" She shouted, rushing forwards. _Ichigo… Ichigo's hurt!!_ She worried, _If Grimmjow hurts him any more… he'll die!!_

Lunging, she dived onto the arm that was holding Ichigo against the wall and bit down as hard as she could.

"Ack!" Grimmjow shouted, stepping back and releasing Ichigo's throat. He gasped for air as he slowly sank down, blood staining the used-to-been tan wall, attempting to regain his breath. Sinking to a sitting position, he noted that the figures above him were a little blurry. _To much… blood loss…_ Ichigo thought hazily, wearily looking down at his blood soaked clothes, his wound was serious. And to add to that, his throat was killing him, it still hurt too breathe. A shout of surprise brought him out of his daze. Shooting his look upwards, he saw Grimmjow strike Orihime, sending her flying back towards Nel.

"Orihime..!" Ichigo gasped out, trying to get up. He was immediately kicked in the side, sent off flying into the sand in the opposite direction, he heard a muffle "Kurosaki-kun!".

Nel ran too Orihime's side, "Orihime…" She whimpered, making sure she was okay. A bruise was starting to form on her cheek.

Orihime was oblivious too Nel's worried looks. _Kurosaki-kun..! No.. run! You have to run!_

Tears pooled beneath her eyes, "Run Kurosaki-kun! You have to get as far away from here as possible! Just go, run!" She screamed, willing him too listen.

Ichigo stood up, leaning on Zangetsu. Looking up, he looked her straight in the eye. "I'm not leaving you behind, Orihime. If I'm going, your coming with me." He said in a no-nonsense voice, trying to ignore the searing pain in his chest. It was taking all of his strength just to stand.

"Hah!" Laughed Grimmjow, "You can barely stand! Your all talk and no action." He said, running towards Ichigo, "Let's get the show on the road!"

Ichigo brought up Zangetsu, holding it in front of him protectively. Even though he knew Grimmjow was going to arrive in a few seconds, he looked passed him towards the orange haired beauty. Orihime stared into his eyes, memorizing the shade of brown. Her heart fell,_ His eyes… they aren't as vibrant, they are… so dim. He's… faltering._

Ichigo immediately brought his attention back to Grimmjow, who was now five feet away. Bracing himself for the impact, Grimmjow made a motion to swing his sword down, then disappeared.

His eyes widened_, what…?_

"Yeah yeah, it's not 'fair' to fight from behind, but it's time to finish this." A voice said from behind him, Ichigo looked behind him. His eyes widened. He barely had time to dodge, only able to move a few inches over, Grimmjows sword went through his shoulder. He gave a small shout. His mind was only able to register one thing at that moment: _I'm... losing..._

The teal haired man narrowed his eyes, "Stop squirming, fool." He removed the sword and as Ichigo was falling to his knees kicked him with full force in the side.

Orihime cried out as she tried running to Ichigo, being restrained by Nel. "N-no, Orihime. We c-can't intawupt Itsygo's fight." She said, tears bubbling over, "Dis is his fight… not ours." She said, tightening her grip on Orihime's sleeve. How badly she wanted to go to him, to bite and kick and claw Grimmjow to death. But… she had a feeling deep inside her that they couldn't interfere. It would destroy his pride.

Ichigo coughed, the sand below him stained red. Struggling to stand, he was immediately kicked in the guts, thrown into the sky. Grimmjow appeared above him, a solemn look on his face. "Sorry shinigami, it's _over."_ He said icidly, smashing his knee into Ichigo's side, sending him flying into a wall (again). Grimmjow landed softly on the rough sand, a few feet away from the dust ridden area. As it cleared, they all saw a very broken, crumpled Ichigo against a very broken wall. Another small crater had formed behind his back (craters seemed to be getting pretty popular).

Ragged breaths came from his bruised lungs, _Breath… breath…_ He told himself. He wasn't going to last.

_**What' yer prob', King?**_ Sneered a voice in his head, _**Givin' up already?**_

Ichigo's eyes went wide as he felt his other self trying to surface. He gritted his teeth, _I am __**not**__ letting you out. If I do, I'm dying as myself, not a monster! _He yelled at himself.

Orihime and Nel's hopes were raised as they felt Ichigo's spiritual pressure fluctuate a little higher, after a few moments though, it dwindled to practically nothing.

The voice inside his head started to get quiter, _**Hmph, yer gonna regret it. I betcha that I'd be 'ore powerful in that 'next place' anyhoo…**_

He was confused at what he meant by the 'next place', but he didn't have long to contemplate it, as Grimmjow was stalking towards him, sword at the ready. He didn't have the strength to stand, he realized. He started to panic, why couldn't he raise himself up? His body seemed to sag even more against the wall.

Grimmjow stood a few feet away, grinning down on the crumpled orange head. "Ya ready, shinigami?" He asked with a smile, excited. Neither of them sensed a running figure coming to their direction.

He didn't even have the strength to reply.

"No reply, eh?" He probed, still not getting any reply. "Bah, whatever. See ya, Kurosaki." He said, lunging his sword forward.

Ichigo barely noticed the sharp object approaching his face. _I'm going to die…_ How strangely calm he felt about that. He closed his eyes, waiting for the searing pain.

"Noo!!" A voice screamed.

The pain didn't come. A painless death perhaps?

Opening his eyes, he saw the end of Grimmjows sword four inches away from him. His groggy mind able to decipher that, he slowly moved his blurry vision upwards. He saw a very mad, and frustarated Grimmjow. It seemed like he couldn't move. Looking a little closer, he saw orange hair, and arms slung around Grimmjow, holding his arms.

Orihime squeezed her eyes shut,_ I… almost wasn't able…to save him…_ She whispered to herself. One second late and…

Tightening her grip, she drew in a shuddered breath. "Stop…. Please…... just stop…"

_**~Authors Note~**_

_**So, how was it? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'll give you a cookie if you do?? :)**_

_**~Angel~  
**_


End file.
